clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Royal Hog Deck
Starting Hand & -Card *'First Card to play at beginning or after reset' *#Royal Giant at the bridge *#*When possible, have your Arrows selected and be ready to use them. *#Hog Rider at the bridge *#*When possible, combo with an Ice Spirit. *#Valkyrie behind the King Tower *#Mega Minion in the corner *#Ice Spirit behind the King Tower *#Skeleton Army behind the King Tower *#Tombstone in the middle *#Arrows *#*There will always be a better choice than this, so this is useless. *'Best Starting Hand:' **Royal Giant **Arrows **Tombstone **Valkyrie/Skeleton Army ***'OR' **Hog Rider **Ice Spirit **Arrows **Tombstone Push-Combos *'Valkyrie + Hog Rider' **After successfully defending against something with the Valkyrie, you can put a Hog Rider behind her to turn your defense into offense. Hover Arrows, because you will probably see a Skeleton Army or a Minion Horde. *'Hog Rider + Ice Spirit' **When you have both in your hand, put down the Hog Rider and then the Ice Spirit. It only costs 5 Elixir, so it's a very cheap and effective push. Again, you should select your Arrows. *'Valkyrie + Royal Giant' **A Royal Giant is often defended using a Skeleton Army or Minion Horde. The Valkyrie can annihilate a Skarmy, plus everything else placed to kill the Giant has to go trough the Valkyrie first. It's not very smart to put the Valkyrie behind the Royal Giant, as she struggles to go around him, making her extremely useless. I still recommend hovering your Arrows. *'Royal Giant + Mega Minion' **If your opponent does not have the Elixir to defend this push, the Tower is most likely dead. The Royal Giant tanks, while the Mega Minion dishes out huge damage. If the Royal Giant gets defended by a Skeleton Army, you should not use the Mega Minion anymore on offense, he is very ineffective. However, he can kill a Minion Horde in a good time, as the Mega Minion one shots other Minions. *'Royal Giant + Ice Spirit' **Not very effective push, but the Ice Spirit can buy one or two more shots by the Royal Giant when your enemy defends using a glass cannon like a Musketeer or a Mini P.E.K.K.A.. Substitutions *'Valkyrie' **The Valkyrie is your only real mini tank and swarm protector. As a replacement I suggest these cards: ***Knight: One Elixir cheaper and has almost the same number of health as the Valkyrie. In the current Meta (The Executioner Meta, February, 2017) the Knight is a great counter to the Executioner, but bad at countering swarms, so you have to be careful how you use your other swarm killing cards. ***Mini P.E.K.K.A.: Same Elixir cost, but about 500 HP lower, he is better for high health targets, but even worse against swarms than the Knight. ***Ice Golem: Not the best substitution, but two Elixir cheaper, if you think the deck costs too much, maybe use him, he isn't too bad at killing Swarms. ***Bowler: For five Elixir he is maybe a little bit too expensive. If you really don't wanna use the Valkyrie though, he is the a replacement that makes a lot of sense. ***Executioner: Like the Bowler, but less health a little more damage and can hit air. *'Hog Rider & Royal Giant' **I don't have really a lot to say here. These two guys are the core feature of the deck. Taking them out of the deck is like, taking a CPU out of a Computer. It just isn't working. *'Mega Minion' **The Mega Minion is the only flying Troop inside this Deck, so the Substitution has to be flying as well: ***Minions: They actually do more DPS than a Mega Minion, but they are more vulnerable to Zap, Wizards(All three Wizards), Arrows, Both Spirits, and the Ice Golem. It's your choice what you want to use. ***Minion Horde: Practically the same as the regular Minions but they deal more DPS, cost two more Elixir, and are even MORE vulnerable to everything above! I do not recommend them. *'Skeleton Army' **A huge Swarm, and our only Swarm Troop, so it should be another Swarm Unit. ***Goblins: Cheaper, faster, more Health, more Damage, but 12 less of them. ***Skeletons: If you think the Deck is too expensive, you can use the regular Skeletons. Though, I personally would not use them in this Deck. ***Barbarians: Strong, slow, and cost one more Elixir. ***Guards: They are almost not used at all but are very good against Prince, both P.E.K.K.As and I bet they can be very effective against Elite Barbarians as they are not Zapable. *'Tombstone' **Defense Building. ***Cannon ***Tesla: Costs one more Elixir. ***Furnace: Cost one more Elixir as well. *'Arrows' **Only Spell in Deck, can be very effective against Minion Horde. ***Fireball: For the heavier targets, costing one more Elixir. ***Fire Spirits: One less Elixir, but not very good for reactive moments. I do not recommend them. ***Zap: Faster, costs one Elixir less, quite effective against Skeleton Army, but deals less Damage. ***Poison: Really, I just put that in because it could be another possibility. Not the best in this Deck. It is not recommended as a substitution. *'Ice Spirit' **Support Card, but can be also very good against some swarms. ***Archers: It's important to have another air defender, so why not Archers? I'll tell you why; they cost too much, or at least I think they cost too much for this Deck. ***Baby Dragon: Again, it's important to have another air defender, but the Baby Dragon costs definitely too much Elixir. ***Minions: Not the best replacement for the Ice Spirit, but they can be used offensively more effective. ***Fire Spirits: If you have trouble defending against swarms, the Fire Spirits are the #1 Substitution for the Ice Spirit. ***Zap: May be stronger on offense, as the Zap is instant, not like the Ice Spirit or Arrows. ***Ice Golem: Just a thought, not really recommended. ***Dart Goblin: Same as Ice Golem.